Super Smash Bros. Showdown
'Super Smash Bros. Showdown '''is an installment in the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series created by Nintendo. The game is featured on this wiki due to its great representation of the ''VeggieTales ''series within the game. It was released for the Nintendo Switch. Game Modes Classic Mode Just like any other ''Smash ''game, Classic Mode is a solo mode where you face off against other fighters in a variety of different ways. In the end, you face off against Master Hand and Crazy Hand, respectively. Group Battle The multiplayer mode of the game. 8-Player Smash returns as an option. Squad Strike A mode returning from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is an elimination-based set of matches. Tourney Mode A multiplayer mode, tournament style, where up to 64 players can participate. Playable Characters There are a total of 132 fighters playable in the game, including DLC fighters. 557px-Mario SSBUltimate.png|Mario Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Character Art - Luigi.png|Luigi 531px-PeachSSBU.png|Peach 600px-Daisy SSBUltimate.png|Daisy 601px-Bowser SSBU.png|Bowser 600px-BowserJr SSBU.png|Bowser Jr. 534px-RosalinaLuma SBBU.png|Rosalina and Luma 600px-DrMario SSBU.png|Dr. Mario Geno.png|Geno Img-adventures-captain-toad.png|Captain Toad Dry_Bowser.png|Dry Bowser 600px-LinkSSBU.png|Link 600px-ZeldaSSBU.png|Zelda 600px-Sheik_SSBU.png|Shiek 595px-Ganondorf_SSBU.png|Ganandorf 569px-ToonLink_SSBU.png|Toon Link 600px-YoungLink_SSBU.png|Young Link 250px-SkullKidHWL.png|Skull Kid Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate_-_Character_Art_-_Kirby.png|Kirby 600px-MetaKnightSSBU.png|Meta Knight 600px-KingDededeSSBU.png|King Dedede KRtDL_Waddle_Dee.png|Waddle Dee KRTDL_Magolor.png|Maglaor 600px-Samus_SSBU.png|Samus 600px-ZeroSuitSamus_SSBU.png|Zero Suit Samus 600px-Dark_Samus_SSBU.png|Dark Samus 605px-Ridley_SSBUltimate.png|Ridley 600px-Pikachu_SSBU.png|Pikachu 600px-Pichu_SSBU.png|Pichu 600px-Jigglypuff_SSBU.png|Jigglypuff 600px-Mewtwo_SSBU.png|Mewto 800px-Pokémon_Trainer_SSBU.png|Pokemon Trainer 600px-Lucario_SSBU.png|Lucario 600px-Greninja_SSBU.png|Greninja 727.png|Incineroar 3724.png|Turtwig 600px-DonkeyKong_SSBU.png|Donkey Kong 579px-DiddyKong_SSBU.png|Diddy Kong 600px-King_K_Rool_SSBU.png|King K. Rool Dixie_Kong_-_Tropical_Freeze.png|Dixie Kong 600px-YoshiSSBU.png|Yoshi Kamek.png|Kamek 250px-Pit_SSB4.png|Pit 568px-DarkPit_SSBU.png|Dark Pit 600px-PalutenaSSBU.png|Palutena 600px-Ness_SSBU.png|Ness 600px-Lucas_SSBU.png|Lucas Ninten.png|Ninten 600px-Olimar_SSBU.png|Olimar 600px-Alph_SSBU.png|Alph 600px-MrGameWatch_SSBU.png|Mr. Game and Watch 523px-IceClimbers_SSBU.png|Ice Climbers 600px-CaptainFalcon_SSBU.png|Captain Falcon 531px-Fox_SSBU.png|Fox 600px-FalcoSSBU.png|Falco 600px-WolfSSBU.png|Wolf KrystalUltimate.png|Krystal 600px-Marth_SSBU.png|Marth 600px-Lucina_SSBU.png|Lucina 600px-IkeSSBU.png|Ike 600px-RoySSBU.png|Roy 600px-RobinSSBU.png|Robin 600px-Corrin_SSBU.png|Corrin 600px-Chrom_SSBU.png|Chrom 600px-WarioSSBU.png|Wario 421px-Ashley_Model_SSB4.png|Ashley 600px-LittleMac_SSBU.png|Little Mac 600px-WiiFitTrainer_SSBU.png|Wii Fit Trainer 600px-DuckHunt_SSBU.png|Duck Hunt 600px-Villager_SSBU.png|Villager 600px-Isabelle_SSBU.png|Isabelle Tom_Nook.png|Tom Nook 600px-ROB_SSBU.png|R.O.B. Isaac_(Golden_Sun)-Smash.png|Isaac Karate_Joe.png|Karate Joe 600px-Inkling_SSBU.png|Inkling Spring_Man_(ARMS).png|Spring Man Ribbon_Girl.png|Ribbon Girl 600px-ShulkSSBU.png|Shulk Sonic_(Smash_Bros._Ultimate).png|Sonic Knuckles_the_Echidna_Assist_Trophy_(SSBU).png|Knuckles Shadow.png|Shadow 600px-Pac-Man_SSBU.png|Pac-Man tumblr_n9kzk0RIAD1sntotwo1_400.png|Ms. Pac-Man 600px-MegaMan_SSBU.png|Mega Man Zero.png|Zero Dr_Wily.png|Dr. Wily 600px-Snake_SSBUltimate.png|Snake Shovel_Knight_Assist_Trophy_(SSBU).png|Shovel Knight Blackknight.png|Black Knight 18.Rayman.png|Rayman Rabbid.png|Rabbid 600px-Ryu_SSBU.png|Ryu street_fighter_iii_3rd_strike_ken_by_hes6789-d8zgg1j.png|Ken 611px-Bayonetta_SSBU.png|Bayonetta 600px-Cloud_SSBU.png|Cloud Black_Mage.png|Black Mage 600px-Simon_Belmont_SSBU.png|Simon 600px-Richter_Belmont_SSBU.png|Richter Castlevania_Chronicles_Dracula.png|Dracula Crash_Bandicoot.png|Crash Bandicoot StarfySSB5.png|Stafy Character-portrait-ofbanjo-kazooie.png|Banjoo-Kazooie Larry_dill.png|Larry the Cucumber lawl boi.png|LarryBoy burb.png|Bob the Tomato FriarCluck.png|Archibald Asparagus George_(Pa_Grape).png|Pa Grape Jimmy_Gourd.png|Jimmy Gourd Jerry_Gourd.png|Jerry Gourd Jean_Claude_Pea.png|Jean Claude MrNezzer.png|Mr. Nezzer Mr._Lunt.png|Mr. Lunt Junior_Asparagus.png|Junior Asparagus Mii_Fighters(Smash5).png|Mii Fighters DLC Fighters These fighters are downloadable fighters, available after the game's initial release. Wave One is set to release on November 2, 2018. Wave Two is set to release on January 31, 2019. Wave 1 Wave 1 will consist of seven new fighters. Paper_Mario.png|Paper Mario 580b57fcd9996e24bc43c328.png|Piplup 250px-Peppy643D1.png|Peppy Hare captain_rainbow_render_by_machriderz-da8zafo.png|Captain Rainbow y6mbl51dcnk01.png|Octogirl frankencelery01.png|Frankencelery t-soldier-hid-005-athena-commando-m-l.png|Fortnite Avatar Wave 2 Wave 2 is a Super Smash Bros. x Cartoons crossover. It will consist of 10 unique fighters from 10 different cartoon universes. spongebob_PNG27.png|SpongeBob Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner Perry_the_Platypus.png|Perry the Platypus Finn-.png|Finn Jimmy_Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron Dipper_Pines.png|Dipper Pines 1476960209380_Johnny_Test.png|Johnny Test Chowder.png|Chowder Stitch_(Lilo_and_Stitch).png|Stitch Buzz_Lightyear_KHIII.png|Buzz Lightyear Stages There are a total of 140 stages in the game, including DLC stages. 37 of these stages are new while the other 103 are returning. All stages contain normal, battlefield, and Omega forms. The option to morph returns, as well as turning stage hazards on and off. New Stages index.jpg|Fossil Falls Coconutmall.jpg|Coconut Mall South_Clock_Town.png|Clock Town kirby-robobot-spot2.jpg|Planet Robobot Pokemon_Stadium_3.png|Pokemon Stadium 3 5990f5aa628cf.jpg|Big Blue SNES yoshi.jpg|Crafted World star-fox-zero.jpg|Titania Board_Game_Island.png|Board Game Island 206733_screenshot_06_l.jpg|Happy Home Designer 300px-S_Stage_Urchin_Underpass.png|Urchin Underpass ARMS_Spring_Stadium.jpg|Spring Stadium Sonic-Forces-Gameplay-Banner.png|Sunset Heights r2RqA-747x309.jpg|Toad Story N.png|N. Sanity Island pufftop__floating_kingdom_by_art_of_kbmiller-d9fgn43.jpg|Pufftop TowerofFate.jpg|Tower of Fate TreasureTroveCove.png|Treasure Trove Cove Bumblyburg.png|Bumblyburg The_LarryCave.jpg|Larry Cave countertop.jpg|Countertop TheToyThatSavedChristmas23.png|Dinkletown VTCVS_008.jpg|Pirate Ship Theater ChocolateFactory.png|Nezzer Chocolate Factory Returning Stages 800px-SSBU_Battlefield.jpg|Battlefield 800px-Big_Battlefield_SSBU.png|Big Battlefield 800px-Final_Destination_light_BG_SSBU.png|Final Destination 800px-Peach_Castle_64_SSBU.png|Peach's Castle 800px-Mushroom_Kingdom_II_SSBU.png|Mushroom Kingdom II 800px-Rainbow_Cruise_SSBU.png|Rainbow Cruise Delfino_Plaza_SSBU.jpg|Delfino Plaza Brawl_Mario_Circuit_SSBU.jpg|Figure-8 Circuit 800px-Luigi's_Mansion_SSBU.png|Luigi's Mansion 800px-Mario_Bros_SSBU.png|Mario Bros. MakerUltimate.jpg|Super Mario Maker 800px-3D_Land_SSBU.png|3D Land 800px-Golden_Plains_SSBU.png|Golden Plains N3DS_SuperSmashBros_Stage05_Screen_01.jpg|Rainbow Road 800px-Paper_Mario_SSBU.png|Paper Mario 800px-Mushroom_Kingdom_U_SSBU.png|Mushroom Kingdom U MarioGalaxyUltimate.jpg|Mario Galaxy 800px-Mario_Circuit_SSBU.png|Mario Circuit 800px-New_Donk_City_Hall_SSBU_entrance.png|New Donk City Hall 800px-Hyrule_Castle_SSBU.png|Hyrule Castle Great_Bay_SSBU.jpg|Great Bay 800px-Temple_SSBU.png|Temple 800px-Bridge_of_Eldin_SSBU.png|Bridge of Elden 800px-Pirate_Ship_SSBU.png|Pirate Ship 800px-Gerudo_Valley_SSBU.png|Geurdo Valley SpiritTrainUltimate.jpg|Spirit Train 800px-Skyloft_SSBU.png|Skyloft 800px-SSBU_Great_Plateau_Tower_1.jpg|Great Plateau Tower 800px-Dream_Land_SSBU.png|Dream Land 800px-Fountain_of_Dreams_SSBU.png|Fountain of Dreams GreenGreensUltimate.jpg|Green Greens HalberdUltimate.jpg|Halberd 800px-The_Great_Cave_Offensive_SSBU.png|The Great Cave Offensive 800px-Saffron_City_SSBU.png|Saffron City 800px-Pokemon_Stadium_SSBU.png|Pokemon Stadium 800px-Pokemon_Stadium_2_SSBU.png|Pokemon Stadium 2 Spear_Pillar_SSBU.jpg|Spear Pillar 800px-Unova_Pokemon_League_SSBU.png|Unova Pokemon League PrismTowerUltimate.jpg|Prism Tower 800px-Kalos_Pokemon_League_SSBU.png|Kalos Pokemon League 800px-Brinstar_SSBU.png|Brinstar Brinstar_Depths_SSBU.jpg|Brinstar Depths 800px-Norfair_SSBU.png|Norfair Frigate_Orpheon_SSBU.jpg|Frigate Orpheon 800px-Kongo_Jungle_64_SSBU.png|Kongo Jungle 800px-Jungle_Japes_SSBU.png|Jungle Japes Rumble_Falls1.jpg|Rumble Falls 800px-75m_SSBU.png|75m 300px-SSB4UJungleHijinxs.jpg|Jungle Hijinx 800px-Super_Happy_Tree_SSBU.png|Super Happy Tree 800px-Melee_Yoshi's_Island_SSBU.png|Yoshi's Island 800px-Yoshi's_Story_SSBU.png|Yoshi's Story 800px-Corneria_SSBU.png|Corneria Venom_SSBU.jpg|Venom 800px-SSBU_Lylat_Cruise.jpg|Lylat Cruise 800px-Onett_SSBU.jpg|Onett Fourside_SSBU.jpg|Fourside New_Pork_City_SSBU.jpg|New Pork City 800px-Magicant_SSBU.png|Magicant 800px-Castle_Siege_SSBU.png|Castle Siege 800px-Arena_Ferox_SSBU.png|Arena Ferox Coliseum_SSBU.jpg|Coliseum SkyworldUltimate.jpg|Skyworld ResetBombUltimate.jpg|Reset Bomb Forest 800px-Palutena's_Temple_SSBU.png|Palutena's Temple 800px-Big_Blue_SSBU.png|Big Blue 800px-Port_Town_Aero_Dive_SSBU.png|Port Town Aero Drive 800px-Mute_City_SNES_SSBU.png|Mute City SNES 800px-WarioWare_Inc_SSBU.png|WarioWare, Inc. 800px-Gamer_SSBU.png|Gamer Distant_Planet_SSBU.jpg|Distant Planet 800px-Smashville_SSBU.png|Smashville TortimerIslandUltimate.jpg|Tortimer Island Town_and_City_SSBU.jpg|Town and City 800px-Summit_SSBU.png|Summit 800px-Duck_Hunt_SSBU.png|Duck Hunt 250px-PictoChatMan.jpg|PictoChat Pictochat2Ultimate.jpg|PictoChat 2 800px-Flat_Zone_X_SSBU.png|Flat Zone X 800px-Find_Mii_SSBU.png|Find Mii 800px-Tomodachi_Life_SSBU.png|Tomodachi Life 800px-Wii_Fit_Studio_SSBU.png|Wii Fit Studio BoxingUltimate.jpg|Boxing Ring Wrecking_Crew_SSBU.jpg|Wrecking Crew 800px-Pilotwings_SSBU.png|Pilotwings Wuhu_Island_SSBU.jpg|Wuhu Island LivingRoomUltimate.jpg|Living Room 800px-SSBU_Moray_Towers.jpg|Moray Towers 800px-Gaur_Plain_SSBU.png|Gaur Plain Green_Hill_Zone_SSBU.jpg|Green Hill Zone Windy_Hill_Zone_SSBU.jpg|Windy Hill Zone 800px-Shadow_Moses_Island_SSBU.png|Shadow Moses Island 800px-SSBU_Wily_Castle.jpg|Wily Castle SuzakuUltimate.jpg|Suzaku Castle MidgarUltimate.jpg|Midgar 800px-Umbra_Clock_Tower_SSBU.png|Umbra Clock Tower 250px-SSB4_Pac-Maze.jpg|Pac-Maze 800px-Pac-Land_SSBU.png|Pac-Land DraculasCastle1.jpg|Dracula's Castle DLC Stages Wave 1 Wave 1 of DLC contains 6 new stages. 300px-SSBU-Kongo_Falls.jpg|Kongo Falls 300px-SSB4UWoollyWorld.jpg|Woolly World 300px-SSB4_-_Great_Fox.jpg|Orbital Gate Assault wii-sports-club-tennis-720x720.jpg|Wii Sports Tennis Court StuffMart.jpg|Stuff-Mart 480px-Tilted_Towers_Geo-1.png|Tilted Towers Wave 2 Wave 2 consists of 10 new stages, one for each new character. Krusty_Krab_230b.png|The Krusty Krab BadHeirDay227.jpg|Timmy's House jnmov_jn-god_lab_cntrlscreen_aliens-scream.jpg|Jimmy's Lair Doofenshmirtz_Evil_Incorporated.jpg|Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. TreeHouseINT.png|Tree Fort S2e3_Mystery_Shack_new.png|Mystery Shack johnnytesthouse.jpg|Johnny Test's House bdb4c4434eee5abba8e59e6e3b764d40.jpg|Chowder's House Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h58m06s36.png|Planet Turo 3283937_033018-kabc-pizza-planet-img.jpg|Pizza Planet Assist Trophies Assist trophies help or hinder fighters on the stage. There are a total of 40 known assist trophies. 30 of them return, while the other 10 are new. New Toadette.png|Toadette Groose.png|Groose Rambi.png|Rambi jimmy_t_download_by_jerichoakemi-d972hmr.png|Jimmy T mc.png|Party Phil Silver_the_Hedgehog.png|Silver the Hedgehog Doctor_Neo_Cortex.png|Neo Cortex Goliath_the_Big_Pickle.png|Goliath Madame_Blueberry_as_Glinda.png|Madame Blueberry QWERTY.png|QWERTY Returning Waluigi.png|Waluigi Hammer_Brother..png|Hammer Bro. MP9_Lakitu_Bust.png|Lakitu and Spinies Midna_2.png|Midna Tingle_(Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl).png|Tingle MoonUltimate.png|Moon Knuckle_Joe.png|Knuckle Joe ChefUltimate.png|Chef Kawasaki Mother-brain.png|Mother Brain SmashUltimateMetroid.png|Metroid SSBU_Klaptrap_artwork.png|Klaptrap Andross.png|Andross Samurai-goroh.png|Samurai Goroh JeffAssist.png|Jeff Lyn.png|Lyn BurrowingUltimate.png|Burrowing Snagret KappnUltimate.png|Kapp'n 220px-Resetti.png|Mr. Resetti ArcadeUltimate.png|Arcade Bunny NikkiUltimate.png|Nikki Nintendogs-bulldog.png|Nintendog DillonAssist.png|Dillon SquidSisters_SSBUltimate.png|Squid Sisters Fig_20_sheriff.png|Sheriff SSF2_Excitebike.png|Excitebike BombermanUltimate2.png|Bomberman Ghostswiiu.png|Ghosts AlucardUltimate.png|Alucard RathalosUltimate.png|Rathalos Dr-wright.png|Dr. Wright Music The music that can be found throughout the game. Like Ultimate, the music can be played on any of the stages from their set series. Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:Phineasnferb Category:Kirby-related